Obstacles
by watevr i want
Summary: Captain Olivia Benson is put to the test when she is forced into the trial of a lifetime after she is shot by a father who blames her for his daughter's killer going free. Decisions and actions from before cragens death will be questioned, loyalties tested, and one person will be faced with an unthinkable choice. Can the team survive, or will this be another win for the bad guys?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note 1: Okay, this a sequel to realizations because I just didn't think the story ended there and I got a few really lovely reviews.

Thud.

She had lost. She had known it was a long shot to start with, but it still hurt her to know that she had failed; not only with the dead young girl who now resided in an oak casket six feet under the ground, but also with the father who had just lost the last person in his life. She could feel the small pin prick of pain to her heart again. She could feel the eyes of her best friend resting on her back as she tensed her muscles, knowing it would be stupid to even try to hide the pain from the brilliant detective.

Alex cringed almost unnoticeably in front of Olivia's eyes as the gavel hit the small wooden circle in front of the judge. Olivia waited patiently, oh so patiently for the court to empty, and for her and Alex to be left alone so that she could offer comfort to the distraught woman.

The clacking of expensive stilettos on the Lino woke Olivia from her dream. She groaned, voicing her disapproval at the thought of being woken before the dream could finish the way she had wanted, rather than the way life had gone. She listened carefully to the clacking heels, noticing that they sounded different from the way her love's or Abbie's did; the strides sounded shorter, less demanding. She wondered if it could be Casey, or Serena's, but that didn't make sense because the four attorneys were with Petrovsky working on another angle to the case.

Her pondering ceased as she caught a glimpse of Elizabeth's cropped blonde hair. The judge's presence, while unexpected seeing as neither Alex nor Lena was there, was not unwelcome. She had been expecting a visit from the older woman all day so that they could discuss the case that was currently being worked by more Ada's than any other singular case that was at trial.

"Hello Elizabeth, how are you?" Olivia asked as the door to her room was opened lathe way and then shut firmly with a click as the lock slid into place.

"I would venture to say a fair sight better than you though those girls are driving me nuts with there incessant nagging about putting you on the stand even though Lexie, Lena, and I have told them repeatedly that its a bad idea due to the Amaro thing. I interviewed him last week whilst you were still in a coma and it is painfully obvious that he still blames you for his removal from duty," Elizabeth told her as she slumped herself into a chair by Olga's bed side.

"Okay, is there anything we can do to keep amaro off the stand if they force me to testify?"

"Well if I remove myself from the bench and temporarily return to the DA's office I could in theory go around the agreement made between the NYPD and Nick and prosecute him for the incident."

At that Olivia sat up stiff as a board as she growled in harsh tones, "Are you insane?! You would be breaking confidence not to mention the fact that there is no way other than me breaching contract for you to get him."

Elizabeth didn't look the least bit worried as she sat up a bit straighter, "no I won't be and neither will you because the police department heads are not the brightest people. I put a clause in the contract that said if another person was to come forward as a complaining witness then any other persons involved would be allowed to testify. Also I won't be the complaining witness I will be the prosecutor so it will work."

"Alright. You're the law expert after all. Now on my end it looks pretty tight, the evidence is solid and all of the interviews are clean. We managed to get our hands on the original tapes as well as all of the original photographs so there shouldn't be any problem there. Rollins is okay on the stand but her accent makes her sound stupid to a lot of New Yorkers so you need to give her questions that she can sound intelligent answering. Fin and Munch should be fine as well but don't let the defense try to out do Fin and most importantly try to keep Warner on a leash."

"Olivia I know how to prosecute..." She trailed off leaving herself, unwittingly, wide open to one of Olivia's famously vicious young lashings.

"You may know how to prosecute Donnelly but you don't know how to handle my team from the prosecutions table. They do not tolerate being made a fool of while on the stand and they will become a very large, very icy, extremely bitchy extension of me if the prosecution causes it. Now to a big bad judge like yourself that probably doesn't sound so bad but you should know that your only allies in the entire NYPD will turn against you. No other cop in the city is on your side and this will take the ME's office, FBI, and about half the DA's office. You have no idea how much power I wield in the like or dislike but not as much power as my squad does. The special victims unit is typically regarded as the toughest group by the other detectives and as the weakest by patrol, in reality we are the ones that will make or break detectives. If they can survive with us then they are good, if they can't they need to go white collar. We are the transitional group and we hold the power." Olivia had said the entire thing in a harsh whisper frightening Liz.

Olivia let out a harsh laugh. No one ever noticed the power dynamic until they were forced to be a part of it, Alex had shown her that she in reality held a great deal of power. It had been forced onto her by her former captain before he had died in his sleep after naming her as his successor for when he retired in a weeks time.

Two pair of clacking heels startled them from there silence. This time it sounded like Alex and Petrovsky. They had probably brought dinner for their partners. Elizabeth and Olivia quickly switched from their puppet master selves back to normal.

Olivia didn't want to think about the trial anymore so she put on her best smile, the one only Alex could pull from her, and turned to greet the women.

Authors note2: Okay, I know this is confusing and it doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but the trial is a complicated time so I decided to see what would happen if they were to endure the trial as a couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia's room was quickly filled with a joyous sort of ruckus that had Olivia clutching at her ears so she would stop hearing the hilarious story about Alex's first girlfriend, Lisa, and how far the young couple had gone to hide their relationship that Liz was telling. The two couples had finished the yummy Italian takeout that Lena and Alex had brought back with them and the younger pair were becoming overbearingly sweet. Elizabeth decided that she just couldn't take the amount of sickening happiness that was rolling of them and nudged Petrovsky effectively communicating her desire to leave to her girlfriend.

"Well, girls we really should be going we both have trials that start far too early in the morning and I for one could really use some sleep so I guess we should say good night."

"Ok Liz, Lena I'll see you tomorrow at the courthouse. Lena I've got court with you just after lunch and I know that you don't have anything the hour before so, I was wondering if we could meet up and you could tell me if my idea for the Travis case is insane?"

"Of course Alexandra, I'll meet you at Sprout at noon. Do not be late." With that the judges left closing the door firmly behind them.

Alex shifted cuddling closer into the captain's side, being careful to avoid her right side where six bullets had torn through her abdomen, arm, and leg. Olivia sighed as she felt the warmth of her girlfriend's body pressing into her uninjured half, wishing desperately that they could be more intimate but knowing that with all of the sutures and stitches in her body that they couldn't. They just lay there cuddling for a while each lost in thought before Alex spoke up.

"Liz, what were you and Liz talking about before Lena and I got here?" Alex asked curling her hand into the loose shirt that the doctors had allowed her to start wearing a few days before, fisting her hand into the material resting between the detectives ample bosom. Olivia shuddered as she felt Alex's breath dance across her neck, the words falling from a mouth that was dangerously close to her collar bone.

Olivia dropped a light kiss to the blond head that was resting on her shoulder, "Just how she is planning on getting Amaro out of the picture without killing the Travis case."

"Oh, how are you involved in that plan?"

"Alex you know I love you, right?" Olivia asked feeling the lawyer nod against her chest in response she continued, "I really want to tell you, but I can't. It would ruin the plan, it would destroy our fail safe. I had to sign a contract three years ago after something really bad happened and right before my promotion. I didn't want to but I couldn't bring myself to use the other option. I just couldn't do it. So now Liz and I are going to use a loop hole she wrote into it to get rid of his testimony that I had him thrown off the force so that I could have my dream team when I became captain."

"Ok. So how are your lungs doing?"

Olivia fought laughter at the woman's insatiable curiosity, "Melinda came by today and told me they were doing fine, said that if you would take care of me she could probably get me out of here tomorrow or the next day and then I would just have to let her check the wounds every day and then come back to the hospital to get the stitches out in a week so I could start rehab for the tissue damage to my lungs to help get my lungs back to their capacity before the shooting."

"Really? You could come home with me?" Alex asked her voice filled with excitement.

"Mmm-hmm, I can. I won't promise it will be easy. I know you have nightmares about the shootings...The one from twelve years ago and this one."

"I do not," she protested.

"You do. I can see the bags under your eyes just like when you came back the first time and told me that you just needed to get some rest. I knew that you were having them then too, that you couldn't get a good night's rest because you would wake up frightened and alone. I'm sorry I didn't realize it until after the little going away sleep over we had the night before you left for the Congo."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you... Can I stay with you tonight? I have a spare set of clothes in my car."

Olivia used the arm she had wrapped around the lawyer to pull her up so she could grab a kiss. Once she had gotten what she wanted she answered, "Of course honey."

They spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other's arms, Alex's hand never straying from its place over Olivia's heart. Alex woke up bright and early but apparently a cop who was used to waking up at five to go into work woke up at five no matter what. They talked for a bit but eventually Alex had to go present her case in court so she left a little after six for court.

By lunch Alex was exhausted but eager for her meeting with Petrovsky to start. She started down the steps when suddenly she was mobbed by reporters and forced toward the pinkish stain. Questions about how she felt about the Travis case, how she was dealing with this attempt on her life, and how she felt being back in the courtroom on a case that was so similar to the one that started all of this. Microphones were thrust into her face, cameras were trained on her, and flashing lights and suddenly the world was spinning, blurring into an indecipherable blob of colors. The gaggle of reporters watched as she crumpled onto the ground right in the middle of the stained marble.

Lena watched as the reporters converged on Alexandra's collapsed form and rushed to pull her from the growing group of would be rescuers. She pushed her way through the crowd, already on the phone with Dr. Warner, and kneeled down next to the blond. She picked up Alex's head so she could rest it in her lap and started trying to cajole her into consciousness, completely unaware of the Finn and Amanda pushing the group away. Slowly Alex opened her eyes and Lena let out e breath she didn't know she was holding in a sigh of relief.

About a minute later Warner, Casey, Wong, and Donnelly were all on their way down the steps and fighting for a chance to see Alex.

"... Olivia is going to be worried sick. This story is going to be live on the news in minutes," said Casey addressing the thought that was going through everyone's head.

After a few minutes of being silent Alex batted Wong and Melinda away saying that she was fine and that it just reminded her a little too much of the shooting before taking a good look at the group only to notice that Elizabeth was holding her robes, "Oh, Liz, you didn't. You did. You ran out of court."

"It's Casey that made me. She got a call from Wong saying that you had collapsed on the steps so she asked for a recess because her next witness was coming to help Melinda with you and I wasn't about to not come check on you."

"Well as long as your here Casey your ass is covering my afternoon with Lena because you brought Liz out here in the middle of trial and you're free. Have fun and please someone for god sake call Olivia before she freaks out."

Authors note- hey! I will be putting some scenes in the court room (eventually) and i promise more Amanda/Casey and Abbie/Serena. Also I know that this probably doesn't make any sense but it is set four years from now and Cragen has been dead for three years just to clear up any confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note - Okay, I know it's confusing, because you don't know what Amaro did, but this will be the chapter in which it will be revealed why he got the boot.

"Captain Benson! Turn your television to Channel Eight!"

Olivia turned her television from the crime procedural she was currently tearing apart over to the requested channel, only to gasp in shock at the image on the screen as it flashed on. She could see in the distance behind the woman on the screen, Elizabeth, Casey, Petrovsky, Melinda, Wong, and the very familiar blonde head of Alexandra Cabot. She stared in appall as the head line ran across the bottom of the screen, "ADA Alexandra Cabot collapses on the courthouse steps," and the words the reporter was speaking into the microphone finally took hold.

"... Cabot collapsed on the courthouse steps just days after her return to the DA's office. The cause is still unknown but we have been assured by Drs. Warner and Wong that she is fine now..." She tuned out the words again as soon as she heard that Alex was going to be okay, slightly sighing in relief.

A loud hum filled the air, announcing the incoming call from one Elizabeth Donnelly, "Hello Olivia."

"Elizabeth, if this happened to Alex, it's probably going to happen to someone else soon with the amount of stress they are under. You need to put the plan into action."

"Are you sure you want me to file the charges? Once I file them, I can't undo it."

"I know Liz. File them today. We can't afford another day of this."

"Okay then. I hope you're ready for this, it won't be easy."

Click.

Alex was ushered into the Crown Royal that was waiting at the base of the steps. Half an hour later she was back at the hospital, bawling her eyes out on to Olivia's shoulder, "I thought I was ready. I wanted to be ready... " Another sob ecaped her lips, "I only feel right when I am in the court room."

"Hey, hey, you're going to be just fine. You'll be back at it in just a little while and until you're ready to face the hoards of reporters, Amanda or Finn will go escort you down the steps. Okay?"

Alex nodded against Olivia's warm body before falling asleep on the bed.

Hours later, Alex woke up to the smell of Chinese take-out and the sounds of Olivia, Liz, and Lena discussing the case, "So, you and Lena will take the stand for the grand jury tomorrow and he will be arrested the day after. Any questions?"

"No, I just can't believe we are actually going to have to go to trial. I mean I never thought I would be testifying against him in a perjury case. I thought I wasn't ever going to have to after I signed that contract."

"Huh? Whose getting arrested for perjury?" Alex mumbled sleepily.

"Amaro, honey."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: what on earth am I thinking? Well to tell you the truth I don't know what I'm thinking. Not really any way. Ok since I decided to turn this Ito a multi chapter fic I should probably give a reason as to why Olivia got shot by Travis but first to Explain Amaro's perjuring himself

* * *

"What?! Amaro perjured himself? On the stand in Petrovsky's court room? When?" All of these questions flowed from Alex's mouth never quite becoming individual words but staying together in a tangled mass of noise decipherable only to Olivia, whose ears had become adept at distinguishing words during her time as a detective.

"Alex, four years ago Amaro was working this case against a drug lord he had a vendetta against and there wasn't enough evidence so he made up a confession. Told the courts over and over that Pedro, that was his name, had admitted to it on the car ride over. Well I was in that car with him and I know for a fact that Pedro did not say that but I was tied up in court on another case and I wasn't lead so I wasn't needed in court. When I finally did testify all hell broke loose. The Ada at the time asked what the defendant had told us in the car and I answered with nothing. Well as you can guess that didn't go over well. They forced me, Amaro, the Ada, and the jurors to sign contracts that said we wouldn't say anything and let Pedro go with prejudice."

"Needless to say Alexandra I had the foresight to see that this could eventually come to bite us all in the ass so I wrote a clause in the contract that said they could testify against him if any charges were to be filled against him with someone else as the complaining witness."

"Which is where I come in. I witnessed him perjuring himself and I didn't sign a contract. It is unfortunate that now every case he worked will come into question."

Alex even with her slightly sleep altered mind she knew that this was going to be slightly more complex than most of the trials for perjury were but having a judge as a complaining witness one was going to be their only salvation. This trial however would make the Travis trial go a fair bit easier.

"Elizabeth are you sure you want to do this? It could backfire and then things will get really complicated."

"Of course I'm sure. Olivia deserves justice after all the things that she has had to go through because of this horrible shooting. Not to mention I have wanted to get back to my former position if only temporarily for quite some time."

"Ok then. It's up to you... Would you mind giving us a moment?" Alex asked as she curled impossibly closer to Olivia.

"Sure, we need to be on our way anyhow. I'll see you in court tomorrow Alexandra. I hope you will be better by then." And with that the couple made a hasty exit.

"So are you coming home with me tomorrow?"

"Yes. The doctors approved of the plan while you were asleep. Tomorrow we'll be at your pent house on the Upper East Side going to bed. Melinda will come and check on me in the afternoons during her lunch break."

"Good. I can't wait!"

* * *

Authors note2: sorry for a short chapter (again). Lots of school work to do. *groans and starts writing paper again*


	5. Chapter 5

"Alrighty Olivia, go ahead and put on your clothes and if you manage to ruin all the bandaging I just did I will make you stay here for another day," shouted Melinda from the nurses' station.

"Jeez ye of little faith! You have only told me that every other time you worked those two letters to my advantage," yelled Olivia back. It was true nearly every other time Olivia had been injured enough to warrant a few days in the hospital Melinda had cut the time in half by using the fact that she had a medical degree. It was just one of the many things Melinda did that Olivia appreciated, that and the fact that the woman was probably the one person who had kept her from starving at night by constantly providing leftovers for her. What could she say, they owed each other their lives.

"Whatever miss 'I-popped-my-stitches-the-first-day'."

"That was just the time I got stabbed and I was disoriented. I couldn't help it that I freaked out! God woman!"

Olivia's indignant response brought a small smile to Melinda's face prompting a nurse standing next to Warner at the nurses' station to ask, "Are you two always like this?"

Melinda just kept smirking and answered, "Yep. If we weren't I'd be dead."

"Wait you're that doctor that talked a cop through giving her a chest tube, aren't you? And she's the detective, isn't she?" exclaimed the nurse.

Olivia had watched the nurse ask the last question so she snuck up behind Melinda so she could poke the scar through the red button down the doctor had donned for the day effectively scaring her, "That is where she made me slice her open. The little arse gave me a hell of an ultimatum. Told me, oh what was it? Ah yes, 'Do it Liv or get ready to watch me die'."

"What?! It's true! If you hadn't done what I told you to I would be dead. Plus you looked like you needed the extra pressure," Melinda said poking Olivia in the scar tissue on the left side of her body from where she had been stabbed two years before.

"Wow. You two are quite the pair. Now why was I never told about you getting to cut Warner open Olivia?" questioned the blond as she stepped out from behind the corner where she had been not so secretly spying.

"Hey Alex. How nice of you to join us. Didn't all of your etiquette lessons teach you it is impolite to eavesdrop? And you were never told because no one likes to talk about that day. I could have died, Jo Marlowe could have died, Elliot could have died, and Melinda made me do something I am completely unqualified to do to save her fast fading life."

"Al, after all you went through we didn't want to ruin your joyous come back after Africa with another tragedy. It was such an awful case even worse than what I usually see."

"So, in other words you did it because I am breakable and weak," Alex said her eyes dancing with blue flames masking the hurt Olivia could see.

Olivia limped over to her wrapping her good arm around Alex, careful not to put pressure on her right side, and whispered, "Alexandra Cabot we did not keep this from you because we think you are weak but because for everyone other than Melinda and myself it is still a touchy subject. We listened, fought, and learned together but the rest of them never quite understood what had happened in there. We had our roles changed and she nearly died. We couldn't just say 'oh hey by the way while you were gone Olivia cut open Warner's chest put in a plastic tube and saved her life from a slightly psychotic French lady'."

"Alex we could never think you were weak but for a long time it was just too sensitive. It was a painful day. Nicolas was dead, cold on my table and his mother couldn't keep it straight whether or not he was asleep or dead. Then her ex-husband started to make her even more upset after Olivia had already given Sophie her gun. Sophie raised the gun to shoot her husband but I couldn't see that it was also by default pointing at me from where I was standing behind Olivia, Jo, and the ex-husband. I thought I was going to die in the very place I try to tell peoples stories," contributed Warner.

"And lastly by the time everyone was over it Stucky had gone crazy and tried to kill both Elliot and Elizabeth," concluded Olivia.

The burning flames that had been dancing in Alex's eyes quickly cooled looking like they had just had an icy bucket of water dumped on them. She had never known about this or even that things like this could even be that sensitive. Well she had but she didn't like to think about shootings in general because they brought up so many horrible feelings so she hadn't ever really pondered it. She did however know that once Olivia got her rear off the stand there was going to be a very long Q&A session.

Melinda finished the last of the charts and the trio left exiting the hospital doors only to see a man whom Olivia recognized but Melinda didn't. Limping as fast as she could she made her way toward the young man standing next to a dark blue Audie who had eyes that were startling amounts like Alex's.

"Jason! Oh my god it's good to see you! I can't believe it! When did you get in? Where are you staying? What are you doing here?" She exclaimed as she wrapped her good arm around his neck in a half-hug.

"'Ello to you to love, how are you? Lexie told me about the shooting so I figured I'd be your driver for the day," he said, his English accent very noticeable.

"I'm ok, it's good to see you..."

Standing a few feet away from the pair Melinda leaned over and asked, "Why is your, who I presume to be your cousin, so friendly with Olivia?"

"They met at my... at my funeral."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Alex. I didn't know," said Melinda effectively ending their very short discussion and clambering into the back seat of the car after Jason and Olivia.

The drive to the court house was solemn and quiet, no one knowing what to say. Only Jason was unaware of how important what Olivia was about to do was. As they pulled up in front of the marble steps Olivia caught sight of her memorial, flowers of all colors, balloons, and candles covered a small area at the top of the steps. Alex saw the flash of hurt that crossed the captain's face but as soon as it appeared it was gone.

The group exited the car and as soon as just one reporter noticed who was climbing out of the car they had a swarm on their hands. Olivia was then encompassed by a throng of her friends. Casey, Amanda, Munch, Fin, Abbie, Serena, and Jason surrounded her in a tight circle and Alex took the spot on her right and helped her walk up the stairs. Even with the cops using their bodies to push reporters out of the way and the lawyers, including Jason, shouting 'no comment' the trek up was not quick by any means. Eventually they made it up and to the court room, everyone other than Olivia entered to watch Petrovsky testify.

* * *

Authors note: next chapter will be Olivia and Lena's testimony. finally.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex took her spot behind Elizabeth with Abbie and Serena her right followed by the rest of their group behind them. Lena was on the stand listening to Elizabeth's latest question. Alex watched trying to catch up to where Liz was in her questioning and forced her mind away from the long haired captain in the hall way.

"Judge Petrovsky-" began Liz.

"Objection!" screeched Amaro's defense attorney, Trevor Langan; the infuriating man who constantly made Alex's life a living hell in the court room.

Alex was slightly confused at why there was objection to this start but then she realized the questioning had only just begun.

"Your honor, it is unfair for Judge Petrovsky to be referred to as such during these proceedings as her position is over exaggerated."

"I disagree your honor, to say something like that would be like saying that a doctor, police officer, or a member of our nations armed forces shouldn't be referred to or spoken to with their hard earned titles," countered Elizabeth.

"Mr. Langan I am inclined to side with Ms. Donnelly, we worked very hard to reach the level which we are now at. I do not believe that addressing her honor by her given title will do anything to this case. Continue."

"Judge Petrovsky in the case of state vs. Pedro Rodriguez when the then detectives were questioned was there any difference between their testimonies?"

"Yes Ms. Donnelly. Captain Benson, then detective, testified that there had not been any words exchanged in the car nor at any point during the questioning she witnessed while watching form the other side of the one way glass. This differed from then Detective, Mr. Amaro's testimony that Mr. Rodriguez had admitted to the murder in route to the station. After captain Benson finished the sentence contradicting the former statement by Mr. Amaro a recess was called and after that I don't know what happened."

"In your experience do statements made by detectives ever change? What I mean is, would one cop say one thing that would put a member away and another say something that would let them free?"

"No, not in my experience other than when one is lying and in those cases the one who is lying is often the one saying things that would get the person out of doing time. This wasn't one of those times. I personally over saw an investigation into their finances and into the recording of Pedro's supposed confession."

"Was this ever proven? Is there documentation of this tape being verified as falsified?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't anyone other than you come forward until after the charges were filed?"

"I don't know you will have to ask either Mr. Amaro or Captain Benson why they signed those contracts."

"Thank you Judge Petrovsky. Your witness Mr. Langan." Said Elizabeth as she sat down, her blue eyes pointed at the smarmy lawyer giving him one of her famous glares.

"Judge Petrovsky, what a pleasure to see you. It must be odd sitting there so I'm going to make this quick. How long has it been since my client supposedly perjured himself?" asked Trevor as he approached the witness box.

"A little over four years."

"Then why are they being filed right now? Could it have anything to do with the current case of The State vs. Jerrold Travis?"

"Objection!" yelled Liz, startling half the courtroom.

With an exasperated sigh Judge Ross turned to Elizabeth and asked, "On what grounds Ms. Donnelly?"

"The Travis case is not pertinent to this trial nor is the reason why they are being filed now."

Trevor snorted and said with a smug smirk, "But your honor don't you find it the slightest bit odd that mere days before Captain Benson is to be put on the stand against Travis after years of not testifying that this should come up?"

"Overruled. Answer the questions Judge Petrovsky."

"They are being filed now because I finally got a hold of one of the confidentiality agreements that the police commissioner tried to force me to sign when this incident occurred. Until now I thought that I would be the only person able to testify and both myself and Judge- excuse me Ms. Donnelly thought that the case would be unwinnable with only one witness. Especially since that witness would only be the person overseeing the trial and not an active participant. As to how it could relate to the Travis case in timing I can only presume that they believe Mr. Amaro could be used by the defense to cause a reasonable amount of doubt that Captain Benson has perjured herself before making her an unreliable witness," Trevor let out an audible groan of frustration. He hadn't been expecting such a damming answer.

"No further questions, your honor."

"You may step down," said Jamie, "Ms. Donnelly call your next witness."

"The prosecution calls Captain Olivia Benson of the 16th precinct."

The entire courtroom was quiet with the exception of Lena's heels as she left the through the big wooden doors, anxiously waiting for the Captain to enter. Nearly a minute after the doors shut behind Lena Olivia limped in, swaying a little from side to side. Alex saw that her right leg was about to give out and made a mad dash for her only just getting to the captains side in time to catch her. Keeping her arm wrapped snuggly around Olivia's waist she helped her to the gate where Liz took over and helped her take a seat in the witness box.

"You may precede Ms. Donnelly," drawled Jamie her patience growing thin. 'Honestly,' she thought, 'why the heck did I get stuck watching Elizabeth and Lena turn Langan into an idiot. Why can't I ever have fun with these buffoon defense attorneys?'

"Captain Benson did you sign a confidentiality agreement at the behest of the Chief of police following the Rodriguez trial?"

"I did."

"Is this the agreement you signed?"

"Yes, it is the agreement I signed and that right there is my signature," answered Olivia as she pointed to her signature at the bottom of the last page.

"Captain Benson would you please read the highlighted portion to the jury, I'm quite certain they will find it very interesting."

"I agree keep Detective Amaro's perjuring of himself during case number 555509 confidential. I also here by agree not to speak of it to any person including the people involved in said case unless another complaining witness comes forth and then only to provide testimony in a criminal court."

"Captain Benson was this before or after Mr. Amaro's wife left him, taking their daughter with her to Washington D.C.?"

"After."

"So it's safe to say he was a little angry and not doing his best work then?" asked Donnelly as she flipped through a file on the prosecutions desk, coming across a note. There on a slip of lined paper scrawled in Alex's hand writing was a very interesting point.

"He most certainly wasn't. He wasn't following protocol and he was taking his rage out on suspects."

"Did you know that he had an affair while his wife was away?"

"Yes," replied Olivia knowing exactly where this was going.

The shocked gasps of the gallery made Amaro snap.

"THAT'S RIGHT NOT ALL COPS ARE LIKE LITTLE MISS PERFECT! YA I HAD AN AFFAIR AND I LIED TO PUT PEDRO RODRIGUEZ AWAY BUT SHE WENT AND RUINED IT WITH HER MORALS!" bellowed Amaro as he lunged for Olivia a knife in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"THAT'S RIGHT NOT ALL COPS ARE LIKE LITTLE MISS PERFECT! YA I HAD AN AFFAIR AND I LIED TO PUT PEDRO RODRIGUEZ AWAY BUT SHE WENT AND RUINED IT WITH HER MORALS!" bellowed Amaro as he lunged for Olivia a knife in hand.

Elizabeth watched in horror as the two uniformed men tried to get one of their tasers to hit the Latino male, who deftly avoided them and kept stalking towards the defenseless detective intent on reaching his target. Behind her she could hear Fin, Munch, and Rollins's guns being drawn as they shouted for everyone to calm down. 'No, no, no! This can't be happening, not again, not when we just got her back!' screamed Elizabeth's head as the silver blade came closer to Olivia, glinting majestically in the few rays of sun that fell through the window above the rapidly exiting jury. She could hear the faint wailing sounds of sirens coming from the hall telling her that Olivia still had a chance.

Judge Jamie Ross had a perfect two decades on the bench. No extreme death threats, no kidnapping of anyone in her family, not even one incident like this one in the court room. She heard about murders all day every day but witnessing one and hearing the awful gory details of a murder investigation. All she could think about as she pressed the panic button every judge kept in their robes was how she didn't envy Liz so much now.

Olivia tensed as she saw the glint of the blade appear from within Amaro's jacket. Subconsciously she moved to grab the little twenty-two she had hidden in her boot (she always kept a gun on her in the courtroom for situations like this) reaching discreetly until her hand clasped the warm silver handle. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Alex's worried face and court officers moving to intercept the furious man. she could hear the sound of Amaro's heavy footsteps even as she twisted her body, feeling the pulling sensation where wire stitches held her skin together turning to face him, she knew that this would end today.

"Nick you don't want to do this you still have a chance right now to drop the knife," said Olivia more calmly than the majority of the police force would have as she raised the gun in her left hand and aimed it at his head. She had learned how to shoot with her left hand and had gotten to where she could use both hands with the same amount of accuracy after becoming an SVU detective. The sight of the gun made Amaro stumble a little but he didn't stop.

"Nick, Nick, Nick why on earth would you keep walking toward a gun, especially when I'm the one holding it. You also know this doesn't have to be the end of your life," called Olivia. He was 3 feet away and coming closer any farther and she would have to pull the trigger, "one more step nick and you don't get a do over," she said shifting her aim.

_Bang!_

Olivia could see the blood pouring from Amaro, feel the dull ache in her wrist, and hear the sirens of the cops and ambulance arriving. She knew exactly what had happened.

Alex watched the entire scene unfolded before her mortified eyes. She knew what had happened before anyone else, excluding Amaro and Olivia. The sound of a bullet hitting a shoulder would be one she never forgot, ever. She saw Melinda rush past her to kneel by Amaro's side.

Disaster had struck the perfect plan.

* * *

AN: sorry its such a short chapter but i didnt wanna leave you on the cliff fro two long.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex couldn't breathe her chest tightening as she watched Olivia shoot Amaro.

Bang.

Scenes from when Olivia was shot flashing before her eyes. 'Why did this have to keep happening? Why couldn't they just start their lives again?' Thoughts of the long days and night at the hospital they thought were finally behind them floated in the back of her mind. She saw Elizabeth stand stoically, staring her goddaughters girlfriend whose face was contorted into a mask of pain.

Elizabeth could believe what had just transpired, couldn't believe that after nearly two and a half decades in the court room without incident that the only thing she truly wanted right then was to have pressed her panic button.

The Captain was curled back clutching desperately to her lower back trying futilely to staunch the bleeding, wincing as more of the thick, sticky red blood seeped past her fingers. The brunettes face was twisted into an expression that seemed almost like a mixture of self-loathing and extreme pain as the sickening sensation of her skin been ripped apart hit her.

"Agh, Melinda I think… I popped the stiches for exit wound three," grunted out Olivia between wracking, shaking breaths, all of her energy focused on not screaming. She saw Melinda's mouth move like she was silently cursing.

Melinda lifted her head so that she could see Olivia directly and became overwhelmingly concerned by the profuse amount of blood that was rapidly exiting her friend's body. Her attention was torn between trying to help Olivia or staying with Amaro, luckily for her though she didn't have to make that choice as in that very moment where she was about to leave the man's side the paramedics finally reached the courtroom… with one stretcher.

It was a confounding problem that seemed impossible: one stretcher, two people in dire need of one. Melinda knew that she could keep Olivia stable for a good twenty minutes if the paramedics gave her a kit, a stethoscope, and a blood pressure cuff. She motioned them over to her and requested the items which they gladly gave her with a promise of another bus's arrival within ten minutes. The doctor quickly gathered the things she needed and ran to Olivia's side and gently pulled the woman down to the ground, putting the captain face down on the cold floor…

Ten minutes passed and no bus.

Fifteen and Olivia was unconscious.

Where were they? Didn't they know one of New York's finest was dying in a court room?

Finally twenty-five minutes later the ambulance arrived as Olivia's pulse began to speed you even more.

Alex could still hear the panicked screams of the gallery as the gun was drawn even as she sat on the cold plastic chair next to the bed in Olivia's room they had left a mere three hours ago, it hadn't been enough time to put another person in the sterile smelling room. Olivia was conked out on pain meds in the bed and the room was over flowing with people. Melinda, Wong, and Olivia's doctors were conversing in one corner, Abbie and Casey sat crying their eyes out and being comforted by their respective girlfriends, Elizabeth sat beside her explaining the events that had taken place after she left to Lena, and Kathleen sat opposite her gripping to Olivia's hand like it was going to be ripped away. Finn and Munch had left on a call out almost directly after they had arrived much like Jason who claimed those closer to her should be there.

No one other than the serious doctor didn't have tear streaks on their face, they were letting their grief out as they thought about how their friend, best friend, savior, girlfriend, had almost been lost again today. Today was another day to let everything go before it was all too much. No one knew what would happen to the case against Travis now that everyone involved in the case was going to have to spend days at the courthouse and police station filling in the blanks.

A quiet murmur drew the attention of the entire room, the warm drugged looking chocolate brown eyes of their friend sweeping around the room assessing the damage. Her head hurt and her lower back felt like it had large amounts of padding on it.

"Ugh, I feel like shit."

"Ya well popping your stitches the first time I get you out of this damn place may have something to do with it."

* * *

AN: I have put up a poll that will be open for the next 4 days (I am posting this on the 18th) on whether or not Elliot should be in the story and in a good or bad capacity. That said, I WILL NOT SHIP ELLIOT WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN KATHY! Never going to happen in my stories, ever. I refuse to break up a fictitious marriage that isn't stupid (like Hermione and Ron's *apologies to everyone who ships them but I really think she could use a more intelligent person* dumb one). Votes and reviews are appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**An: sorry it took so long for this chapter, life got in the way. Anyway I know this seems off and counter productive but I promise I know where this is going.**

Christina Yang had accompanied Callie and Arizona to, what she felt was, a stupid medical convention in New York. She didn't know whether it was the inactivity or just the complete lack of blood, but she was going insane. The flight had been nerve wracking and now all she really wanted to do was cut and fix a few hearts. As she left her hotel room an idea floated through her head.

She walked into mercy general an went straight to the surgical chief's office.  
"Hello?" came the reply to her nock.

"Ah, yes, hello sir. I'm Dr. Christina Yang, a cardio thoracic surgeon from Seattle Grace Mercy West, and I was wondering if maybe I could pull a few hours, volunteer of course, in your ER?"

"Sure. You're one of the others here for he convention aren't you?"

"Yes sir. My colleagues Dr. Robbins and Dr. Torres might also have the same idea or if I need I might pull one in on a consult. Not that I don't trust your surgeons, but I just am a bit much for most to take when first working with me."

"Sure thing."

Hours later both Callie and Arizona were at the hospital after being called in for a kid vs bus ordeal that had ended in tragedy when Olivia came through the doors. A doctor that had given a speech at Arizona's college when they were deciding what area of medicine they were going into was at the woman's side telling Yang what had happened.

"... major blood loss, low bp, uneven rhythm. She tore eighteen stitches from a gw to the abdomen thirteen days ago. There are eleven other openings so be careful."  
The exhausted couple shot each other a weary glance before dawning a new set of latex gloves and rushing to help Christina.

"Yang, what's your plan?"

"Torres get a portable X-ray into trauma one, check the chest for loose rib fragments and internal bleeding. Robbins, portable ultrasound on the abdomen." All of the doctors rushed around in a frenzy for the next thirty minutes trying to stop the bleeding.

After administering o-neg three times they called to the 'family' for a blood type

"A-positive."

"Fuck! Yang we used everything but a pint on that kid," yelled Callie as she took her turn putting pressure on the wound while Christina sutured.

"Calliope, you're A-positive."

"So? I can't just leave and go start giving blood."

"Sure you can Torres. INTERN!"

"Yes?"

"Take her," she pointed to Callie, "and get me a pint of her blood. Oh, and send in a senior resident to help out!"

Callie followed the intern to a small room where she asked for the kit and quickly set it up, not willing to let an intern near her arm with a sharp object when her veins were so hard to find. Ten minutes later there was a pint of A-positive waiting to be transfused into the Captain. Carefully she pulled the tube from her arm and sealed the bag.

On her way back to the trauma bay she walked past a waiting room filled with cops and well dressed women, two with what appeared to be judges robes in their hands and three dressed in well fitting suits trying to calm a panicked blonde.  
'I wonder who she is to the woman in there,' thought Callie as she kept walking toward the room.

"Here," announced Callie as she walked in handing the pint to a nurse.

Within twenty minutes the Captain was back up in her room, which according to the nurses she had just left that morning.

The blonde in the immaculate suit and longest, lightest blonde hair than the other that was clutching the captain's hand, while another, older blonde explained something to the brunette next to her. Arizona's 'gaydar' was humming; it seemed as though every woman in the room except Dr. Warner and the twenty-something year old sitting opposite from, who she assumed, the captains lover.

Wong asked questions, Warner provided answers to the ones that were more ridiculous, Callie and Arizona stood close together in their reassuring shared warmth.

The couple from Seattle knew exactly how it felt to be in both places, dying and watching the person you love recover.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: sorry about how short this is but I needed a transition into the larger story that focuses more on Alex and Olivia.**

Casey stood stock still at the prosecutors table, an addition to the power house team made up of Abbie and Serena. Jamie Ross would be presiding. Again. She heard the gavel bang, announcing at it was time for her to sit, and so she did.

After a few more minutes Amaro was walked in, one arm in a sling the other held by the guard escorting him. It was more than a little scary, even then, a week after the latest almost death, to see a man who was going to kill Olivia walking back into a court room. She was still recovering while he got to testify.

Liz stood outside the courtroom, watching terrified as Lena walked in. A slight role reversal from the last time, and one that scared her to death. Sure, she knew that amaro had been in jail since his almost assault on Olivia, but that didn't make her feel any better. Lena had seen her at her worst, at her best, and now when she was in shock.

It truly amazed her that Jamie was staying on as trial judge instead of recusing herself, or the defense asking her to recuse herself though she knew Abbie, Rena, and Casey were going to ask it of her. It simply wasn't ethical after Amaro's little performance last week.

Alexandra Cabot wasn't known for being emotional, no, she was known for being a cold hearted bitch, for doing anything it took to get a conviction. No, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't let her icy mask fall in front of a teeny year old who was still emotionally dependent on the idea of Olivia being there when her own mother wasn't, when her father wouldn't support her choices.

She could see Kathleen, from her vantage point just outside of Olivia's room, having an animated discussion with the rooms other occupant about what she could only assume was her planned temporary move to the UK. She knew that Olivia was upset, but thought that it was a good choice for her to go, get away from the safety net that was her girlfriend, her parents, and New York in general.

Serena was terrified. Plain and simple. Her girlfriend was going to be pacing between two psychos that had nothing left to lose. Scary. Her Abbie was going to be stalking around a caged animal who just got released into the real world for the first time in a week. Paralyzing.

So many what if's rolled through her head as she watched Abbie speak to the judge. The new one. Jamie had left as soon as she had asked. Now it was Judge Paxton, Sylvia to Petrovsky, Donnelly, and Casey. It was the moment of truth.

Olivia wondered how many times she had dodged death in her years as a detective and now as a captain. A dozen? Two dozen? She had lost track after the fifth time.

'Funny isn't it,' she thought, 'I can remember exactly how many people I have killed and heat I have no idea how many times it could have been me that lost my life.'

Being incapacitated for nearly a month hadn't sat well with the captain who, even as she sat talking with her pseudo daughter about the girls plans come the following week, wanted to get back to get back to her office. This month was one that, for the most part, she wanted to forget and leave behind. Of course she didn't want to forget about how Alex felt about her, nor about the fact that another of her friends had found love after so many failed attempts, but the rest she could do without.

Lena Petrovsky took her seat behind the girls as she waited for the trial to commence, really commence, not the thing that was happening then, as she watched. It was a bit nerve wracking to se Abbie pacing the courtroom. To see her so close to Amaro, to the man that had tried to kill one of the most dedicated, compassionate, incredible women she knew.

She hadn't been there, watched as he had lunged forward, but she had heard her own part, seen her own share as gallery rushed out. The gun shots had been so loud echoing around in the stone halls. Elizabeth had been panicked, distraught as she left the court room, blood glistening on her pumps.

Callie and Arizona sat in first class on a flight back to Seattle hands clasped together between them. Seeing Alex and Olivia was like looking in on a tragedy waiting to happen with a curve ball at every turn, a deadly curve ball. They knew now about the couple's long, morose romance spanning nearly fifteen years, they knew of the other couple with a lawyer and a cop and how they were only together because of a note and a song, they knew of the rather funny way Abbie and Serena had fallen into 'bed?' together, and they knew how the two judges hadn't done anything more than fall on accident. The group had been lovely and amusing every time they spoke to them, regaling them with tales of hilarious high people, drunk suspects, and truly dumb perps. They had left the hospital the day before with a promise to visit and bring Sofia along.


	11. Chapter 11

Abbie took a calming breath, trying to stop the slight shaking in her limbs, before asking her first question. "Mr. Amaro, is it true that you attempted to assault your former colleague last week?"

"Yes," he grumbled, too low for the rest of the court room to hear.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Amaro, would you mind answering that again? Slightly louder this time?"

"Yes, I did try to assault Captain Benson last week."

"Was she the one who gave you that injury?"

"Objection." Serena sighed, Trevor just wasn't going to make this easy.

"On what grounds, Mr. Langan?"

"This line of questioning is completely irrelevant to the matter at hand."

Casey stood, frustrated. "Your honor, this person was called as a witness for the defense as a character witness. Thus, as he is supposed to be discrediting Captain Benson, this line of questioning should be well within the prosecutions grasp. Furthermore, just a moment ago when Mr. Amaro was asked his opinion about the Captain's competency, by Mr. Langan, the door was opened to his own character."

"Answer the question Mr. Amaro."

"Yes."

"Was that inflicted during your attempted assault?"

"Yes."

"Yes? Then how are you an appropriate witness about her character? I mean you admit that you attacked her, and that she injured you, so how can you judge her character?"

"I worked with her for several years before this incident."

"You mean when you perjured yourself and she came and told the truth? Is that when you were referencing?"

"No I'm talking about before. When we were just partners, before the Captain died."

"So, you aren't being tried for lying on the stand then?"

"No, I'm not saying that! Stop twisting my words!"

"Mr. Amar, calm down or I will have you escorted out of this court room," interjected Judge Paxton.

"I will not calm myself, this stupid dyke is twisting my words."

Abbie ran. She ran to Serena and Casey and Liz, unwilling to stay in what was about to have a kicking screaming Nicolas Amaro.

Across town Olivia and Alex were getting ready to go to the hospital so Liv could get her stiches out.

AN: ok I know this update is tiny and that I haven't been updating regularly but school and family have been taking their toll on me. Not to mention the other fic I completed over in the Harry Potter Universe and the other one over there that I'm still working on. But on the upside, I have this planned out now.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ow, Ow, Ow! God, isn't there a less painful way of getting these removed?"

"Unfortunately for you Liv, technology regarding the removal of these hasn't changed much in the last two decades, so no there isn't." Melinda stifled a giggle as she removed another suture from the captain's back. She didn't usually do this but with the amount of times the other woman got hurt she had decided to use these times to keep her skills up.

"Melinda, this isn't funny," grouched Olivia as she felt the pull of the stich leaving her skin.

"Oh, you're right. You, lying there complaining about a few stiches isn't funny, it's hilarious," jibed Melinda as another piece came free.

A growl erupted from the Captain forcing Alex into referee duty. "Girls, settle down, there is no need to fight." Alex brushed her pale hand over Olivia's tan one, instantly sating the woman…

"The prosecution calls Judge Elizabeth Donnelly," said Casey. Lena's heart started to race, fluttering uncomfortably against her ribs as her stomach hollowed. It was a sense of panic in knowing that whatever Elizabeth said would be taken into account.

"The defense asks that a different prosecutor than Ms. Novak questions Judge Donnelly."

"Your honor, I see no reason why I shouldn't be allowed to ask this witness any questions."

"Judge Donnelly is being called to give her recollection of what happened both inside and outside the courtroom where the defenses daughter's killer and rapist was released, both events at which Ms. Novak was present, your honor."

"I am merely going to ask about the defendant's outburst in her honors courtroom, and her view of the activities she could see from her chambers, both of which I wasn't present for."

"Ms. Novak, you are walking a very thin line, but I'll allow it."

"Judge Donnelly, on the day of the shooting in question here, what was the defendant's demeanor, to the best of your knowledge and using only events you directly witnessed?"

"He appeared to be slightly agitated, and showed what I would consider aggressive behavior towards both Ms. Cabot and Captain Benson when the jury came back with a not guilty verdict. To be very honest I didn't see much of what happened on the steps other than the defendant being dragged into a police cruiser against his will."

"So, in other words his aggression was real and lasted even past his shooting of Captain Benson?"

"Yes, his anger didn't seem to have subsided between the not guilty verdict and his arrest."

"So, he wasn't aggressive towards the person accused of raping and murdering his daughter?"

"I cannot answer answer that as I am not him and I did not hear the entirety of his conversation with Alexandra, excuse me Miss Cabot, and Captain Benson."

"Thank you your honor. Your witness." Casey strode confidently back to the prosecutions table. Now just to let Trevor hang himself on cross, she thought.

"Judge Donnelly, so nice to see you again. Now you said that you couldn't hear my clients discussion with Ms. Cabot or Captain Benson, but if he was acting aggressive towards them wouldn't it of been loud enough to hear?"

"I could hear the last half when he began shouting about how it was there job to have him put away and how if Captain Benson had better control of her detectives then his daughters killer would be behind bars."

"Judge Donnelly would you elaborate on the defendants state of mind, was it crazed, or unstable?"

"I am unqualified to answer that Mr. Langan. As I'm sure you are aware, I attended Harvard for a JD not a PHD in psychology, this I have no way of adequately judging his state of mind. If you wish to have an assessment of his state of mind I would suggest Dr. Wong, I believe he was in the room that day." Lena smirked, he had walked into that one. Asking a judge and former prosecutor to asses someone's state of mind was defiantly something any first year law student could have told him would earn a dressing down.

"Of course, but you must be able to read people, you do after all make judgements every day." Elizabeth fought the urge to sigh and roll her eyes.

"Mr. Langan, I pass judgements according to the law and my interpretation of it, as well as evidence presented to me. Not only that I do not judge people's sanity, that is the job of the jury unless there is an argument that the defendant is not capable of assisting in their own defense due to their mental capacity."

"Move on Mr. Langan, I believe Judge Donnelly has made it very clear that she will not be passing judgement on the defendants mental capacity."

"Yes your honor. Judge Donnelly, have you ever seen anyone related to a victim lash out at the prosecution before?"

"Yes, many times. During my tenure as a prosecutor for the DA it was a common occurrence. You couldn't avoid some one being displeased. The victim or their family if you lost, the EADA if it was a mistrial, or the defendant if you lost."

"So it's not uncommon?"

"No."

"So my clients actions weren't all that unexpected?"

"In all my years on the bench this is the first time that I have ever heard of a case in which a member of a victims family shooting a cop that wasn't directly involved in the victims case."

"So it was?"

"Yes."

"That's all."

"Elizabeth you may step down."

"How are you feeling?" asked Alex as they left the hospital, Melinda trailing behind.

"Other than the whole my entire body is sore, good."

"Then lets go out tonight."

"Palio's?"

"If you'd like," replied the blonde as she helped her love into the passengers seat of her black Mercedes before folding her tall frame into the drivers seat. She turned the key and waited to hear the click of Melinda's seat belt before pulling out.

Silence reigned for a few minutes before Olivia replied with a "sure."


	13. Chapter 13

"Miss Olivia! So good to see you! You know I saw Judge Donnelly's testimony on the news today?"

"Hello Palio, how are the children?" asked Olivia as she and the rest of her group took their seats at a large table Palio had ushered them to as soon as they entered.

Lena pulled out Liz's chair before taking a seat next to her. Across from them Abbie and Serena took their seats. Casey sat next to Rena and Amanda next to Elizabeth so that they were across from one another. Munch and Fin found their places at the end of the table farthest from Olivia, looking rather odd with the group of women. Olivia sat at the head of the table, Alex to her left and Melinda to her right.

"Would you all like some garlic bread to start with?" Olivia gave him a look that clearly said, 'you really need to ask that?' Palio let out a chuckle, "Of course, silly question."

"Well," piped up Amanda, "how was getting all those stitches out again Captain?"

"From the number of times she practically yelled ow, I would say it will never be her favorite activity." Olivia glared at Melinda, daring her to continue. "Jeez Liv, lighten up, you don't have to play tough anymore."

"Honey, you know it's not nice to use the perp glare on Melinda, not that she isn't already almost immune to it already."

Palio chose that moment to arrive with their drinks and bread. The rest of the meal progressed with light humor and tentative joy. The jury was currently leaning in heir favor with only a single hold out and it had relieved some of the pressure the group had been under for nearly a month and a half now.

Before it got to late everyone headed their separate ways. Amanda was on duty and though there had not been any calls it was a Friday night and it was inevitable. She gave Casey a peck on the tip of her nose before heading back to the station house.

She groaned as she walked in, the realization that it was the start of her week with 'El Macho' hitting her hard. The three long time members of the 1-6 had nick named the green detective who had joined only a day after their captain was shot. They found that while he was very physically strong, he lacked any interrogation skills, intelligence, and deductive abilities that most every person who makes it to detective has.

She gave a slight nod and a small wave to the night guard, Henry. A few moments after she pressed the up button the tell tell ding announced the arrival of the car. Amanda took a step inside the box.

The heavy boots Amanda wore when she worked thunked heavily as she walked back toward her desk. She quirked her head at the light peeking around the blinds on the windows of the captains office. 'The new interim captain isn't supposed to be here till Monday,' she thought. Glancing around she found no trace of El Macho.

Stepping up to the door she knocked lightly on the window. The door nob turned and the door swung open, revealing a tall brunette.

"Hi, I'm Shellie Grounds."

"Detective Amanda Rollins."

A sinister grin over took the tall woman's face, "Perfect." A pale hand reached out and grabbed the golden pony tail.

Alex pulled off her jacket as she walked in to her loft. It was decorated in warm tones. Rich almost auburn stained wood covered the floors from the entryway to the hall that led to the two bedrooms. An enormous oval rug in a light beige later in the middle of the white living room. On the island of plush fabric rested an angular red leather couch, a low glass topped table held up by dark wood, and two brown leather chairs in the same style as the couch.

The blonde squealed as two hands twisted her around before a lean body pressed her up against the door, soft lips crashing down on her own. A small moan escaped Alexandra's lips. Olivia ran her tongue along the blonds lower lip, begging entrance which she readily allowed.

Olivia's hands ran up and down Alex's side while Alex's hands tangled in the brunette mane. This was something they had not gotten to do while the olive skinned woman was still in a sling and now that they could, they were both going to take advantage. For what felt like hours they stayed in the passionate embrace until the need for air grew to great and they broke apart.

"Wow..."

"That was... Incredible."

Midnight found Casey in a small pub, still without a phone call or even a text from Amanda. It wasn't like her, she always called if she caught a case and had to stay and she always made it to what ever meeting point was for that night before midnight. Panic began to set in as midnight turned into one. Finally at one fifteen she decided to call Amanda only to have it go directly to voicemail.


End file.
